


[podfic] i am the hero of this story (don't need to be saved)

by growlery



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/M, Mal Was Right, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>it's all right-- no one's got it all.</i> Mal wakes up; Dom doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i am the hero of this story (don't need to be saved)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i am the hero of this story (don't need to be saved)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113646) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> For podfic_bingo (het). Music is from Jilted Lovers and Broken Hearts by Brandon Flowers.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fik1944a7e2gyyc)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-am-hero-of-this-story-dont-need-to-be-saved)  
mp3 / 31:33 / 28.9MB


End file.
